P/v/RP
A horrible clusterfuck of a mode, which involves loadse formulas and limitations! Where's your fun now?! An excel sheet dedicated for this very ruleset! (Updated as of 11.17. Now includes Armor (Damage reduction)!) Changes *Removed special stat, meaning that 5 stats remain *Lowered the starting stat amount from 27 to 13 *Lowered the starting stat cap to 5 *Added a passive ability slot **Works much like special stat, but doesn't need any points to be put in it, since they only trigger depending on the stat it's tied to. 25% (assuming that the stat it's tied to is your maxed one.) chance for it to trigger. It's strenght of effect also depends on the roll it was triggered by. You should also explain what your passive ability does to the DM, but please. Don't overpower it. If DM sees that it's OP, he may nerf it. *Added a new variable: Mana **Value depends on wis Wis*15, so you wouldn't cast 2 supernovas in 2 turns. ***Spells are now wis dependent, but use mana. ***Used mana depends on roll/wis ***Insight is also wis dependent. *Intimidation is unbanned, but you can't intimidate inanimate (not living ones) objects, such as tables, walls and etc. **You also can't intimidate gods, time, universe or other party members. (Soc) *Added Armor! **Armor is percentage of damage that was removed from the original damage! **Armor = 1 - (Str*agi)-res/100 *Reworked success formula: **Instead of > roll it's > roll, ***Because we don't want to fail even while having maxed stats! *Decreased maximum amount of maxed stats from ∞ to 1. *Reworked stat usage in combat **Strenght will be rolled when user has one of these as a weapon: ***Fists ***Blunt weapons ***Clubs ***Pole weapons ***Axes ***Greatswords **Agility will be rolled when user either tries to escape combat or has one of these as a weapon: ***One-handed swords ***Knives ***Staffs ***Spears **Endurance (or Res) will be rolled as a default way to counter (unless stated otherwise) **Wisdom will be rolled when looking for weak spots or if user uses one of these as a weapon: ***Magic ***Ranged weapons in general **Social will be rolled when user does one of these actions or uses them in battle ***Dances ***Shouts ***Taunts ***Voice skills in general *Added Regeneration **Regenerates health and mana per turn based on endurance and wisdom *Reworked HP calculation **Instead of 100*res it's now 20*res ***No more tanky mages for you! *Reworked Damage calculation **Armor*stat*20-roll)-(counter res*20-roll) *The following examples should be reworked because of the new armor variable. **Second part applies if countered, but way of counter isn't specified. As in: ***DM: Bandit rolls 10 to attack Swordfag with his axe ***Swordfag: Counter ***DM: 11 ***DM: By puffing out your MANLY, muscular chest, you try to break his axe, but instead you get cut. ****Assuming both attacker's STR and defender's RES are equal (5), damage dealt is 1 **Second part (counter res*20-roll) doesn't apply if way of countering is specified. Instead (counter stat*20-roll) is used. As in: ***DM: Bandit rolls 10 to attack Swordfag with his axe ***Swordfag: Counter by shoving his axe into his anus ***DM: 10 ***DM: You seem to predict the following bandits move. You think that the bandit will try to attack your chest with his axe (which he does) and you slap his wrists, which causes him to drop his axe. Then you force him to lay stomach down onto your knee and shove axe's handle into his anus, but jokes on you! He was wearing leather pants! ****There was no damage dealt assuming that both Attacker's STR and Defender's STR are equal (regardless of value). **If the number while using such formula comes down to anything below 0 (-1, etc) damage is dealt to the attacker. As in: ***DM: Bandit rolls 10 to attack Swordfag with his axe ***Swordfag: Counter by shoving his axe into his anus ***DM: 1 ***DM: You seem to predict the following bandits move. You think that the bandit will try to attack your chest with his axe (which he does) and you slap his wrists, which causes him to drop his axe. Then you force him to lay stomach down onto your knee and shove axe's handle into his anus. The bandit screams like a little girl, pleads for you to stop, but you ignore those sounds and consider that to be weak. Thus you just increase the force of shoving that handle into his anus ****Assuming both attacker's STR and defender's STR were equal (5), damage dealt to the attacker is 9 TL;DR *13 points *5 stat cap *Only 1 stat can be maxed *HP = res*20 *Mana = wis*15 *Mana usage = roll/wis *Armor = 1 - (Str*agi)-res/100 *Damage = armor*(stat*20-roll) *Damage w/ counter = stat*20-roll-(counterstat*20-counterroll)*armor *Passives always trigger if rolled below 5*stat it's tied to *FINAL DESTINATION Suggested passives I suppose that you're an unoriginal wee lad (like me) that tries to think of what kind a passive ability to use without "overpowering". Well now I have a solution! These are the most basic passives that were ripped from other games such as Warcraft, HoMM and others! Some of these might be traits (passive abilities that work regardless of roll) but are rather nerfed in order to compensate for being used on every roll. Some of these abilities might also have their own calculation formula. *Critical strike **Meaning that you will do stat times the damage if you manage to trigger it! Of course you will be able to do 2/3/4/5 times the damage if your stat is maxed while rolling 25;21/20;16/15;11/10;6/5;1 accordingly. Melee users and/or archers only. With my last bits of strength, I cast thee, wicked beast, back into the fiery flames of hell! *Essence shift **When triggered, steals 1 stat point from target enemy's main stat (target being the one you attacked) and adds it to your main stat. Lasts until the end of the battle. You can't steal their points if their main stat is 1 (main stat depends on weapon being used) Melee users only. Do you feel weaker with my every strike? *Multicast **Works much like critical strike, but for magic users only. Area of effect spells such as Blizzard, chain lightning and such don't trigger multicast. Although, the difference between critical strike and multicast is that if a buff or a debuff triggers it, it won't be X times stronger. Instead, you will either buff X of party members or debuff X enemies. Jackpot. *Iron skin **This is one of those abilities that works on every roll, but is only triggered when you counter with RES. Regardless of roll you get, you will deal 10% damage back to the attacker. *Black skin **Much like Iron skin, this is also a trait. The only difference is that if triggered (trigger calculation being 5*Res>roll), causes you to become immune to a spell that was being cast at said moment. *Bash **Stuns target opponent for a turn. Melee users only. Boink! *Bounce **A trait, which causes your projectiles to bounce through your opponents, each bounce reducing damage by 25% of the previous bounce while causing AGI amount of bounces. Thus assuming that your AGI is 5, you will cause 5 bounces which will deal 100%/75%/56%/42%/32% damage. Can't bounce to a unit that it bounced from though. Ranged (not magic) users only. *Static field **Every time you succeed in casting a lightning based spell, you shock your enemies by 5% of their current HP. Can't shock below 1 damage. Shock is applied after successful lightning based spell. This is a trait. *Multishot **A trait, which allows you to pick either to shoot up to x (x being either equal or lower to your agility) enemies at once dealing 100/x damage to each, or shoot a single enemy and deal 100% damage to it. Ranged (not magic) users only. *Fury swipes **A trait, which was ported especially for Violet the Catgirl. Every time you attack, you deal xagi+damage, X being the number of times that target enemy was attacked. For example, if you have attacked someone 3 times already, you will deal 4agi+damage, since it's going to be the 4th attack on the target enemy. *Dragon born **Self explanatory. A trait that lets your shouts do damage. **They only do 50% of the original damage, though. *Reincarnation **The only trait (so far) to have a cooldown. If you die while this trait is not on cooldown, you will reincarnate in 3 turns. If your party loses during the reincarnation, you do not reincarnate. Has a cooldown of 2 battles (the battle you died in is not included to this cooldown.) *Synergy **Holy shit man! This one actually lets you roll a muscle wizard?! Dam straight. In fact, with this one, you can roll such characters as sanic hulk, muscle wizard, pirate ninja and others! If you pick this one, the stats that you choose to be your main ones can't be maxed. Dices will be rolled in order of your action call, for example: ***Muskolwiz: I enchant my fist and punch the fuck out of them! ***DM: 1 1 ***DM: The thugs seem to begin to taunt you "Oy there! Pretty boy! Why don'cha cast heal while you're at it?". That causes you to become furious. You channel every bit of your energy into a one single fist causing your fist to deal DOUBLE DAMAGE. Afterwards you approach them in a casual manner, laugh at them and say "I cast fist.". THEN you punch Thug1 and he disintigrates! The shockwave of the punch seems to shake the battlefield! Afterwards a nooklear axplosion happens thus killing the last bit of thugs. **Of course, this is only meant for people, who use ammunition (mana, arrows and such), but can be picked up by everyone. Multi dice rolling?! '' *Backtrack **An evasion, which is actually not an evasion, but a self heal. wis*5 chance to trigger. ''Just as planned. *Copycat **Can't decide on a passive ability? Why don't you copy one while you're at it? Although, the copied passive's effect is reduced TO 25% because you didn't master it and bla bla bla. So if you roll a 1 while having a critical strike, you will only deal 124 damage. Although, the said ability lasts for a battle. Cannot steal boss' passive. Could you help me decide, please? Category:Tutorial